Apart of You
by Darkmaster2
Summary: Clouds alone in a strange place... but not for long... who has found him, how? What do they want? Isn't this guy dead. Written over the summer. CxS, for those waiting on Blood & Blades to be updated. Enjoy, Please R


Wrote this during the summer while I was camping with my grandparents and cousin, heh… heh heh, sorry it took so to post. This was going to be a one-shot but again my mind isn't being helpful. So I'll make this a short story of 2 chapters… 3 at most. You know those spinning wheels at playgrounds? What are they called? I spent a lot of time sitting on one while camping trying to think of it's real name… kids normally try and see just how fast they can make it go then try standing in the middle while it's going… at least I did.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Cloud and Sephiroth… sadly…

* * *

**Apart of You

* * *

**

Warm sunshine showed through the tree tops. A little breeze blew through the play ground. Blonde spiky hair spilt over the blue section of the multi-colored spinning wheel. Ocean blue eyes closed to the world around. The spinning wheel turned slowly in the wind.

_So quiet… here no one can find me… so peaceful, _the blonde thought, wearing his black zip up vest, pants and boots that were hanging over the side.

It was so very quiet there. No monsters, no cries for help, no world of destruction, and no… don't say it. Just fade away like an amber in a dieing fire.

---

His ears twitched hearing the soft sound of boots other then his own compacting the grass, gravel, and dirt under each foot step. The young man's face twisted in discomfort. He didn't want to be found, _Oh no… I've been found. But how? No one can find me here, why can't they just leave me alone._

The figure continued towards him and stopped on the other side of the spinning wheel. The wheel shifted as the figure laid down as well, the blondes eyes were still shut but he knew the other's head was right next to his.

"Go away." The blonde whispered, but was only answered when a gloved hand lifted up next to the opposite of his head and started running through his soft spikes.

"No, Cloud." Said the other figure in a low voice.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" Cloud asked trying to shake the hand away.

"Open your eyes. You are very easy to find in your own head."

Cloud turned his head to the voice and slowly opened his eyes, _silver hair…who has…no… how…_

"Sephiroth." The figure turned his head so aqua eyes met sapphire.

Silver strands fell into the older mans face, "Hello Cloud."

Cloud pushed back away from Sephiroth and got off the wheel. He walked back into a tree near the wheel and stared at the man on the wheel who had sat up and had one arm over his knee looking at the blonde.

"Don't be afraid, Cloud. I'm not here to fight. See… I have no weapon and neither do you."

Cloud's eyes widened and snapped away from the older warrior to where he had laid his sword. He had rested it on the very tree he was up against but now it was gone. He doubted a large sword like the Ultima would just be misplaced like this so easily.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked turning back to the other. He gasped, Sephiroth had moved while he head was turned and now was less then inches away from his face.

They starred at each other for several long minutes until an amused smirk painted itself on the legends face, "I don't know, why don't you tell me what I want?" Sephiroth took a small step forward, chuckling mentally to himself as he noticed Cloud's body tense and press up against the tree more. The taller man brought his right glove to his mouth, opening slightly, and putting the tip of his middle finger in enough to bite down on the black leather. His hand pulled back, sliding free of the glove. Then placed the glove in the left hand and positioned it so the hand rested on the tree next to Cloud's face.

Cloud froze when he saw that pale hand come free of the glove. He knew Sephiroth never took those off, at least when others were around. He thought back to the past… he knew the only time those were off of all to see was in their final showdown, other then that the gloves were always on, like a kind of second skin.

The blonde jumped when he felt that same hand stroke his cheek. Cloud shut his eyes tight and turned his head away from the hand, but only managed to give those long fingers more flesh to caress. He had to admit that the other man's touch was much softer than he thought it would have been, the thought that this man could even be this gentle had never even dared to grace his thoughts.

"Stop…" Cloud whispered, when he felt the hand refuse to yield to the request, the blonde slapped the hands away harshly and turned his captor in the eyes and shouted, "Stop it!"

Before the older man could even get over his momentary shock he felt two hands, smaller then his own, place them on his chest and shove him back. Silver locks of hair flying in every direction as the swordsman stumbled back. His back landing on top of one of the handle bars of the spinning wheel.

Cloud turned and ran around the tree he was just held against and just ran away, he didn't know where he was going nor did he care. The blonde just wanted to put as much distance between himself and the fallen ex-general.

---

Whether it had been a few minutes or a few hours, Cloud couldn't say. He felt like he had been running forever. The blonde stopped on top of a hill to take a breather. This place was nothing but woods and forests as far as the eye can see and then some, though from that run the blonde youth got an idea that this place was a camp ground of sorts, strange how this place was so empty.

_I should keep going, if I want to find somewhere to be sheltered._

---

A lodge came into view on top of the hill. A blue and white fence surrounded a public pool or the would-be public pool if there was a public. Cloud sighed in relief and bolted for the lodge door. His gloved hands went for the knob and turned it then started pushing it open but it wouldn't. The blonde's face started to show frustration… until he read the sign on the door:

'Pull, don't push…'

He wanted to slap himself but decided do that later once he was sure the 'author of his fears' wouldn't find him again…

* * *

**To be Continued…**

Think of this as a filler while I try to get Blood & Blades back up to speed… It's not so much of writer's block because I know what I want to write just having problems figuring out some parts and being able to put it down in words…

Hope you like this… I wrote this while my cousin was listening to music in the camp group lodge…

**Cloud:** Wait… then the lodge in the story is… And has…

**Darkmaster2:** Yep! The lodge/pool/playground are all real places in the camp group I was at…

Also, look forward to Crimson & Aqua, a Vincent X Sephiroth one-shot.


End file.
